


Feeling Inspired

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Brief oral sex, Early!Klaine, M/M, Mild Biting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to try something new. Blaine is very happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this GKM prompt: "Kurt is standing, his hands on the wall. Blaine is on his knees behind him, holding his ass cheeks apart and licking him. Kurt comes just from Blaine's tongue in his ass. Bonus for Blaine biting at Kurt's ass cheeks and Blaine grabbing himself and rubbing his crotch through his jeans until he cums in his pants."

They hadn’t seen each other in days. Kurt had gotten a summer job at the mall and Blaine was volunteering with the Lima Youth Theatre. They talked every night, both whispering and giggling softly, until one night, the topic of their current separation was brought up, causing some tension.

“I miss you so much, Blaine. Can’t wait to kiss you again.”

“Mmmm. Is that all you want to do?”

Blaine chuckled as Kurt sputtered a bit. Blaine knew that Kurt was probably blushing slightly. Kurt was less of a talker and more of a do-er. Blaine was fine with that as long as Kurt was doing him.

“Of course I want to do more, silly.”

“Oh, yeah, like what? What would you like to do to me?”

Kurt whined on the other end of the line. He wanted to say what was on his mind, wanted to tell Blaine all of his deepest and dirtiest fantasies. He probably would have tried his hardest to change the subject had they been discussing this face to face. As it was, the phone provided a buffer, and Kurt covered his face with his hand before he spoke, blurting out the first thing that popped into his mind.

“Iwannatryrimming” Kurt said as quickly and quietly as possible.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said,” Kurt took a deep breath. “I want to try rimming.”

Neither one of them said anything for a minute. Although, to Kurt, it felt more like several hours. He was opening his mouth to apologize for even saying it when Blaine finally responded.

“Rimming. Like, you want to d-do that? T-to me?”

“Maybe. Yes, I think so. I don’t know. I’ve thought about it, and I think we could try it both ways?”

Kurt tried not so sound too interested. He didn’t want to weird Blaine out, but internally all he could think was _”Yes, Blaine, I want you to eat my ass for hours until I’m screaming and sweating and coming my brains out.”_

Somehow, Kurt didn’t think that was something his voice could produce without an abundant amount of squeaking and stuttering.

“Okay.”

Kurt blinked a few times as he processed what Blaine had said.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too – dirty?”

Blaine huffed out a small laugh. He thought about it, too, if he was honest with himself. He had seen enough porn movies to know what it looked like, and he saw how those guys responded. Blaine was also very fond of Kurt’s ass, and had spent many late nights thinking about burying his face in it, tasting everything Kurt had to offer. Those were the nights that he came the hardest, desperately fisting himself in the darkness of his bedroom.

“No, Kurt. I think it could be fun,” Blaine said, trying to keep his voice steady, “I love you, and I want to try everything with you. Even if we don’t like it, I think we’re comfortable enough with each other to get a little kinky once in a while.”

Kurt giggled at how earnest Blaine sounded. It was so _Blaine_ of him to be so sweet and borderline cheesy when discussing licking each other’s asses.

“Okay, then. I guess I can add that to our bucket list.”

Neither one of them brought it up again after their initial conversation. It was swimming around in the back of their minds, but talking about it and doing it were two different things entirely.

There also wasn’t much opportunity to try any type of sexual activity. Between both of their work schedules, family members always being home, and healthy social lives, alone time was rather limited. It wasn’t until three weeks after The Talk that they were able to spend some time enjoying each other’s company, with nobody around to ask for help in the kitchen or to steal Blaine away for a pick up game of football.

Kurt had made sure to plan for the evening accordingly. He had dinner in the oven, place settings ready, and if he spent a little longer in the shower than usual, there was nobody home to comment on it. He wasn’t very good at lying to his dad, and that was not a conversation that he wanted to have, ever.

When Blaine arrived, the nervousness between them was palpable. Dinner was delicious, as was expected, and Kurt had even made Blaine’s favorite desert. It was all very romantic, and Blaine loved how domestic it felt. He was almost swept away in thoughts of living with Kurt in their own little apartment, baking cookies and doing chores together. He put his fork down and looked over at Kurt, and the look in Kurt’s eyes banished all coherent thoughts from Blaine’s mind.

He knew that look. Kurt _wanted_ him.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

There was no way that Blaine would say no to that.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, they were immediately on each other. Recently, they had only been able to share chaste kisses around family and friends, and occasional longer kisses goodbye.

This was different. This was pure, unadulterated passion. Blaine ravaged Kurt’s mouth, tongue sliding against his forcefully. It was dirty and desperate and messy.

It was everything they needed.

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door, grinding his hips forward as he bit and sucked up the length of Kurt’s neck. Kurt was letting out low, quiet moans that made Blaine’s blood rush to his cock.

“God, Kurt. I want you so bad.”

“Blaine, please, yes, whatever you want.”

At that, Blaine started to practically tear off Kurt’s shirt, haphazardly yanking at each button. Any other time, Kurt would have scolded him for handling his clothing with such disregard. However, considering the circumstances, he really wouldn’t have minded if Blaine had just torn the damn thing off.

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt frantically, Kurt’s hands grabbing at his shirt with the urgent need to feel Blaine’s skin against his own. They broke their kiss to pull off Blaine’s t-shirt and Kurt’s undershirt, slamming back together quickly, Kurt bringing up one leg to wrap around Blaine, pulling him closer.

Kurt was so hard already. His entire body was burning up with need. He started to push against Blaine, leading him over to the bed, continuing their steady flow of deep, filthy kisses. Blaine allowed them to take a few steps, but then he thought of a better idea. He grabbed onto Kurt’s thighs and pulled them up so that Kurt had to wrap both legs around him to keep himself from falling. Blaine took a few steps forward until Kurt’s back hit the wall, his legs still tight around his waist.

“Blaine – oh my god – w-what are you – oh, _god_.” Kurt cried out as Blaine reached between them to palm at his cock.

Blaine carefully lowered Kurt’s legs, leaning forward to lick a line straight across his collarbone, sucking at his favorite spots and getting harder as high, keening noises fell from Kurt’s lips. Blaine scrambled to undo Kurt’s belt, his fingers pressing against Kurt’s cock, so solid and hot through his jeans. As soon as the button and zipper were undone, Blaine grabbed at the waistband and started yanking them down, dropping to his knees in one swift movement.

Kurt almost came the instant he looked down at Blaine. Blaine’s eyes were completely blown out and he was panting, looking up at Kurt with hunger written all over his face.

Blaine lunged forward, taking the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing up and down, spit already starting to drip down his chin.

“Oh my god – Blaine, your mouth, holy shit,” Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s hair, threading his fingers through it and gripping tightly, needing to hold on to something to keep from falling to pieces.

Kurt started to thrust his hip slightly as Blaine took him in further, sucking hard while running his tongue up and down his length. Kurt whined loudly when he felt Blaine pull off completely.

“No, no, don’t stop, come back, Bl –“

Blaine cut Kurt off by grabbing his hips and spinning him around. They had talked about this, and they both wanted it. Now it was time to do it.

Kurt stared at Blaine over his shoulder for a few seconds before he realized what was happening. This was what he had been thinking about for weeks.

Kurt slowly turned around, bracing himself against the wall with his forearms and spreading his legs a little further.

“Kurt – I – look at you,” Blaine breathed out, taking in the sight in front of him. Kurt’s ass was smooth and pale, the muscle underneath firm. He could compose a million songs to sing its praises, and the best part was, he was allowed to _touch_

Blaine ran his hands up the back of Kurt’s thighs, feeling the heat of Kurt’s skin underneath his fingertips. He stopped with both palms flat against the rounded cheeks, marveling at how perfectly his hands fit over them. He squeezed both sides roughly, spreading them apart, putting Kurt’s sweet pink hole on display. Blaine couldn’t help but gape at it for a moment, leaning forward so he could smell Kurt’s soap and sweat and musk. 

He wanted to make Kurt fall apart.

Blaine brought his mouth to one of Kurt’s cheeks, determined to kiss every inch of the soft, hot flesh in front of him. He nipped at bits of skin, biting down hard and making Kurt groan, his voice deep and gritty. He bit and sucked at the spot just above Kurt’s thigh, leaving an angry red mark.

“Blaine, please, more.”

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt’s other cheek, stopping briefly to lick a long line up his crack with the slightest hint of pressure. The noises that Kurt was making were exquisite, and Blaine knew that they would only get better. He continued to work his lips and tongue over Kurt’s skin, intermingled with bruising bites. At this point, Blaine was so hard it hurt, and he wanted so badly to pull his dick out and stroke himself until he came all over the floor in front of him, just from looking at Kurt’s gorgeous ass. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, though, not when he had more important matters to attend to.

Blaine pulled back and gripped firmly at both of Kurt’s cheeks, spreading them open again. He wanted to dive right in, but he wanted to make sure this was still something that Kurt wanted.

“Kurt, are you sure about this?”

It was times like this that Kurt really wished that Blaine wasn’t so sweet and thoughtful all the time.

“Yes, yes, Blaine, yes, just do it, pl – OH MY GOD!” Kurt’s body jerked forward, his forehead pressing against the wall in front of him, as he felt Blaine place a hard kiss right over his entrance.

Blaine always thought he would enjoy licking at Kurt’s ass, but he was wrong. He absolutely loved it. He licked in small circles around the puckered skin, savoring the clean, masculine taste. His mouth was watering uncontrollably already, and he was just getting started.

Blaine used his fingers to pull at Kurt’s cheeks, spreading them as far as he could. He licked slowly up both sides of Kurt’s hole before teasing the skin with quick flicks of his tongue. He moved closer and closer to Kurt’s entrance, until he finally sealed his mouth over it and sucked hard.

Kurt was grabbing at the wall, looking for something to hold onto. This was one of the most intense feelings he had ever known. A small part of him was conscious of how dirty it was, but Kurt pushed those thoughts aside in favor of enjoying the intimacy of it and the trust he and Blaine had in each other. It felt amazing, and Kurt firmly believed that a big part of his enjoyment was that it was Blaine doing it. Blaine, who he trusted implicitly with his body to the point where it shocked and slightly terrified him.

Blaine started to rock his hips forward, his pants unbelievably tight and constricting. To get himself off would mean releasing his tight grip on Kurt’s ass, and there was no way in hell that was happening. He started to lick at Kurt’s hole in earnest, dragging the flat of his tongue over it, causing his saliva to drip down Kurt’s crack and onto his thighs.

Still, Blaine wanted more. He started to push harder with his tongue, feeling the skin around Kurt’s entrance twitch slightly. He started to bob his head, the tip just barely breaching the rim with every short thrust. Blaine felt Kurt shift, and pulled back to see him bring one arm down to stroke his cock.

Blaine quickly let go of one of Kurt’s cheeks, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s body so he could grab onto his wrist.

“No. Just this.” Blaine licked a long stripe along Kurt’s hole to make sure Kurt knew what he meant.

Kurt took a few steadying breaths and nodded, pressing his forearm back against the wall.

Blaine ran his thumbs along the inside of Kurt’s cheeks, using them to stretch him open, almost choking on air at how wet Kurt’s hole was. He blew a stream of air over it, feeling Kurt’s body shiver. He pressed his face against the hot skin of Kurt’s cheeks, fluttering the tip of his tongue against the rim, making Kurt shout out a string of obscenities.

“Holy fuck – Blaine – your mouth, your mouth – fuck, feels so good.” Kurt was practically sobbing, pushing his ass back against Blaine’s face, trying to get _moremoremore_.

Blaine started shaking his head back and forth, the tip of his tongue catching on the rim with every sideways pull across the skin. He began to push in further with every thrust of his tongue, loving how tight Kurt was around him.

“More, Blaine, more,” Kurt was shocked that he could get words out, his cock unbearably hard, his body shaking with the immense pleasure coursing through him. He only needed a little bit more. “Blaine, please, more, oh god, please.”

Blaine pulled back slightly, giving himself just enough room to slide his thumbs down so they were pulling at either side of Kurt’s hole, opening up a bit more. He brought his mouth back so it was flush with the skin and started to dip his tongue into Kurt, trying to get in as deep as he could. His face was covered in spit and surrounded with nothing but Kurt, his taste and his sounds saturating Blaine’s senses.

Blaine couldn’t help it anymore, he was so close and he hadn’t even been touched. He dropped one hand down to the front of his pants, pressing his palm to his cock, groaning loudly into Kurt’s skin.

“Oh, Blaine, right there, fuck, don’t stop.” Kurt couldn’t control his own body. His nails were scraping at the wall, his forehead sliding around from the sweat that had started to form at his hairline. He kept moving his hips in time with the thrusts of Blaine’s tongue, heat pooling in his abdomen and his balls tightening.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt’s entrance start to clench. He stroked harder at his cock through his pants, his other hand gripping onto Kurt’s ass, squeezing tighter with every passing second. He shoved his tongue in as far inside of Kurt as he could, pressed his lips firmly against the rim, and let out a loud groan as he spilled out into his pants.

Kurt was done. With that last thrust of Blaine’s tongue, together with the vibrations from Blaine’s moans, he came hot and hard all over the wall in front of him. He could barely breathe, the intensity of his orgasm shocking his body.

Blaine sat back onto the floor before gently grabbing onto Kurt’s hips and guiding him down to sit between his legs, his back to Blaine’s chest. He nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt’s chest.

Kurt hummed contentedly.

“I always have the best ideas.”

Blaine smiled against Kurt’s skin.

“Yeah, you really do.”


End file.
